Le reflet d'une vérité
by Mimy111
Summary: "Il n'y avait pas de limite à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ni ligne de conduite, ni moral. Seulement ce désir insatiable d'amour auquel il se dévouait. Il avait lié son monde au sien mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait" Ouvrirait-elle les yeux ce soir ? [OS pouvant se situer n'importe où entre l'épisode 11 et 15 de la saison 6]


**Petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête il y a deux jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**AVIS AU LECTEURS : Ce chapitre contient des éléments de violence, de soumission et de relation sexuelles qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes. **

**CREDIT : La série Buffy ne m'appartient pas, c'est tout à Joss Whedon... Ce génie ! :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

S'unir à elle, subir les envies voraces de cette amante, envahir son corps jusqu'à la perdition, voguer sous le supplice de ses étreintes.

Buffy était son enfer d'Eden. Un nuage de volupté déchirant qui envahissait l'atmosphère d'ivresse qu'elle insufflait à son monde. Un empire pour ses beaux yeux. Sa fierté et son honneur pour l'indécence d'une nuit entre ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas de limite à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ni ligne de conduite, ni moral. Seulement ce désir insatiable d'amour auquel il se dévouait.

Il avait lié son monde au sien… Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière pensée harassante, éprouvante qui l'avait fait quitter sa crypte pour partir à la rencontre de la femme qui torturait délicieusement toute son existence.

Depuis presque quatre jours qu'elle n'était pas venue à sa rencontre, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il y mette un terme. Le plus souvent, il se pliait à ses exigences, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aimait avoir la sensation de conduire la barque de ce qu'ils partageaient. Seulement, parfois, il était bon de lui rappeler que le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui, il pouvait le reprendre à tout instant. Car, dès à présent, il était touché par la certitude qu'elle était physiquement dépendante de lui et qu'elle ne ressentait la vie qu'à travers le froid de sa chair et de son cœur affamés.

Autour de lui, la nuit était déjà bien avancée mais le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Il avait donc tout son temps.

Sous l'opacité du ciel, il serpenta entre les tombes puis quitta le cimetière où le parfum doucereux de la Tueuse était absent. Il traversa les rues de la ville à grandes enjambées, son manteau dansant sous ses pas. Son être entier frissonnait de convoitise à l'idée de la faire sienne une fois encore.

Après ces derniers jours, elle devait être aussi frustrée et aussi sérieusement en manque qu'il l'était. Et dans sa marche, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un croisement de Revello Drive, il pensa avec envie au fait qu'il comptait bien vite remédier à cette situation.

Devant le 1630, il s'arrêta contre l'arbre près duquel il avait passé des heures à contempler la fenêtre de la Tueuse, espérant à l'époque à ce qu'elle lui offrait depuis quelques temps.

Toutes lumières éteintes, la maison n'aurait put être plus silencieuse. Mais il la savait présente alors qu'il percevait sa saveur restée accroché à l'air ambiant. Jamais il ne lui avait été plus facile de percevoir le goût d'une vie. C'était inné.

Le vampire jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui puis grimpa silencieusement au premier niveau du toit. Devant la fenêtre entre-ouverte, il put enfin déposer son regard sur son amour enveloppé entre de chaudes couvertures qu'il s'apprêtait à remplacer. Il s'arrêta un moment sur ses traits qu'il définissait clairement dans la pénombre et fut étonné d'y voir transparaître les tourments même dans son sommeil.

C'était plus étrange encore car chaque fois où elle s'était assoupie à ses côtés, seul la plénitude et l'assouvissement avait fleurit sur son visage. Elle n'en avait pas conscience mais, lui, l'observait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cette image d'elle il l'aimait. Il la voyait comme la preuve véritable de la sincérité qui se cachait dans son inconscient. Que malgré les réticences envers lui qu'elle s'imposait, quelques parts la vie en elle s'embrasait au contact du vampire.

Certes… C'était pure folie !

Mais il ne cessait d'espérer qu'elle vienne le rejoindre dans son monde. Qu'elle saisirait pleinement l'alchimie existentielle entre eux. Ce lien qu'il semblait être le seul à voir.

Doucement alors, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui interdisait d'entrer, il toqua à sa fenêtre.

Presque immédiatement, sous une tension quasi constante, elle ouvrit les yeux sans émettre un mouvement. Il se tenait fièrement derrière la vitre tandis qu'il la voyait sonder le tréfonds de ses yeux qui devaient lui être encore flou à cet instant.

Il émit un sourire clairement appréciateur dès lors qu'il devina aux fluctuations de son cœur et au désir ardent dans ses yeux qu'elle allait très bientôt s'extirper de son lit pour venir le rejoindre dehors, dans ce monde qui était le leur.

Les rares fois où il était venu jusqu'ici requérir sa présence, elle l'avait toujours rejoins ayant très bien compris la première fois qu'il n'hésiterait pas à entrer s'il elle ne daignait pas sortir.

Pourtant, quelque chose changea cette fois-ci.

Il la vit dégager les draps pour quitter son lit, son regard d'un envoûtement des plus intenses accrochés désespérément au sien. Elle n'était que séduction, charme et vénusté. La force en elle, son courage à travers l'adversité étaient irradiants. Ses émotions étaient vivaces pour qui ouvraient les yeux.

Et plus encore ce soir.

Dan son fin pyjama à reflet de soie bleuté, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là, juste devant lui, comme si aucun rempart ne les séparait, ils se guettèrent d'une vive lueur de défis. Elle se voulait imperturbable mais son cœur tambourinait déjà puissamment dans sa poitrine. Et s'il en avait eu un, il aurait probablement été dans le même état. Peut-être pire encore.

Par ailleurs, il la savait déjà tout excité, parfaitement attisé… Tout comme lui sentait s'éveiller la chaleur dans son bas ventre sous la ferveur de l'analyse visuelle de son amante.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait. De ce qu'elle attendait. Mais lorsqu'elle lui apparaissait aussi accablée qu'elle l'était à cet instant, elle s'abandonnait à lui avec plus de facilité, s'ancrant fiévreusement à leur union. Et Spike aimait vraiment ça.

Plus la tristesse du monde dans lequel elle cherchait à faire sa route la torturait, plus les chances qu'elle rejoigne le sien se renforçait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait croire.

Il bascula la tête sur le côté en guise d'interrogation - comme il le faisait si bien - sous cet étrange moment qui commençait vraiment à s'étendre. Il fit un autre mouvement pour lui dire de le rejoindre quand, stupéfait, elle tint le bord de la fenêtre et souleva celle-ci, clairement résolue.

Cette action était un accueil qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il en était profondément avivé. Pour la première fois, elle lui permettait d'entrer. Il y avait quelque chose de plus concret à le faire ici-même, dans sa demeure. Cette dernière était la limite évidente qu'elle mettait entre lui et sa réalité quotidienne. Celle dont il voulait ardemment qu'elle s'échappe des sables qui l'enlisaient.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui et probablement pour cette unique fois, elle brisait cette règle nouant son monde au leur.

Elle se recula presque jusqu'en bordure de lit si bien que le vampire s'engouffra agilement par l'ouverture, les traits exaltés. Il se sentit enhardi d'une nouvelle force dès qu'il eu posé un pied à terre dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il était venu à plusieurs reprises mais jamais pour l'acte d'impudence qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre.

Statufiée, son maintient montrait comme toujours une certaine résistance. Futile dans ces circonstances quand c'était elle qui l'avait délibérément laissé accéder à sa chambre sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver.

Dans cette idée, la démarche ajustée, Spike termina promptement l'espace entre eux et se tint tout contre elle. Ses yeux errèrent sur chaque courbe de son corps. Il s'imaginait comment il serait salvateur de chuter une fois de plus dans le précipice d'infini plaisir qu'elle représentait.

Il tomba ensuite dans l'éclat de ses deux perles qui n'avaient cessé d'observer son visage. La véhémence et la violence se lisait aussi aisément que les vers d'un poème de Maupassant. Ses émotions glissaient sur lui. Partout, il entendait leurs échos.

Et il y avait aussi du pouvoir. Ce refus de se soumettre qu'il s'apprêtait à éclater. Ce soir, c'était lui qui tirait les rennes.

Buffy dût alors capter le verdict sur son visage car dans la seconde, son instinct défensif pris le pas sur elle. Elle commença à reculer d'un pas quand, soudain, brisant le calme curieux de cette scène, le vampire attrapa vigoureusement le bras de la blonde. Fermement, il ramena sa fine silhouette contre son buste, laissant sa bouche s'effondrer immédiatement sur la sienne.

Instinctivement, il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Leurs langues et leurs lèvres s'épousèrent dans un ballet savoureux. Leurs mains s'enroulaient déjà sur le corps désirable de l'autre.

Mais tout d'un coup, il sentit une douleur lancinante sur sa langue. Le sang goutait entre ses lèvres alors que Buffy se reculait prestement.

Passablement irrité tout en étant extrêmement excité par son action, il contempla l'Elue dont les lèvres et le menton étaient enduits de ce liquide qui lui était vital. Cette image, hautement provocatrice, accentua la frénésie impérieuse du vampire. C'était d'une telle sensualité. Un symbole d'une unicité au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

- C'était pas très fair-play ça Amour. Susurra-t-il langoureusement dans le silence de la chambre, seulement coupé par la respiration erratique de la jeune femme.

Il toucha sa langue du doigt, tâtant la blessure. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer le liquide de son menton comme le faisait Buffy juste sous ses yeux. Non. Sous l'inattention de la jeune femme, il préféra plutôt se précipiter de nouveau vers elle, faisant basculer simultanément leurs silhouettes sur le matelas.

Habilement, avant qu'elle ne puisse trop se débattre, il bloqua ses deux bras avec ses genoux, s'asseyant quasiment sur sa poitrine. La colère s'imprima dans ses orbes foudroyants qu'il balaya d'un revers de la main pendant que ses doigts faisaient leur chemins jusqu'à sa gorge. La marque de ses phalanges s'imprima sur sa chair tandis que d'un faible mouvement d'inclinaison, il releva son visage bien vers lui. Il comprimait sa trachée, raréfiant l'air sans l'empêcher pleinement de s'infiltrer jusqu'à ses poumons. Et au comportement de son corps et de son visage, il la savait follement animer par ce qu'entreprenait le vampire.

Ce dernier avança son front jusqu'au sien. Tous deux si proche qu'il sentait son souffle difficile caresser suavement ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête tanguer contre son front sous le mouvement d'une douce berceuse inexistante. Calme et serein.

Toutefois, dès qu'il rouvrit les paupières, ses prunelles étaient aussi impitoyables et sonmbre que l'onyx; son tempérament, souverain. Son animosité avait été éveillée par le sang humide qui couvrait encore une partie de ses lèvres et de son menton.

Buffy se laissait totalement hypnotiser, rendant aisément les armes pour ce soir. Exactement comme il l'avait pensé. Il était heureux de la voir s'abandonner à lui de cette façon. À travers le feu de ce corps insatiable. À travers ce visage qui respirait le besoin vital et le désir qu'elle vouait à son corps. Par delà ses prunelles qui lui inspirait tant les maux que l'harmonie.

Dans sa contemplation, il écarta finalement ses mains de son cou tout en permettant à leurs lèvres de s'efflorer. Seulement, celles de Spike s'esquivaient chaque fois que la Tueuse tentait de les capturer. Il la sentait grisée, frustrée et fulminante de son petit manège. Mais plus il jouait à ce jeu, plus sa soumission à lui serait complète.

Refusant de lui offrir sa bouche, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il réajusta sa position sur ses bras, rapprochant plus encore son bassin de son visage. Dans un bruit familier, le regard des deux se dévorant, il fit coulisser la braguette de son jean. Il sourit de façon tout à fait malsaine sous les traits on ne peut plus gourmand de l'Elue qui comprenait déjà clairement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Gardant position mais soulevant légèrement son bassin, il descendit son pantalon sur le haut de ses cuisses et libéra l'arrondie de son anatomie caché par un boxer de soie sous les yeux profondément affamés de son amante.

Il appréciait la pervertir, l'emmener avec lui dans ce cosmos de débauche. Il lui avait fait expérimenter tant de choses, tant de délices pernicieux qui lui étaient inconnus auparavant. Il avait libéré un fauve et celui-ci était insatiable dans son initiation. Il lui offrait la liberté et la souffrance qu'elle recherchait à travers la dépravation. Quand lui obtenait seulement ce qu'il avait imaginé savourer si souvent qu'il avait failli en perdre la raison… Si raison il y avait en lui.

Laissant cette dernière pensée de côté, les deux amants s'épièrent sauvagement, farouchement. Puis sous l'œil comblé de Spike, il vit le regard avide de Buffy s'étendre sur son intimité. Sous l'érotisme de sa soumission, il rapprocha faiblement ses hanches au moment même où le visage de sa complice de nombreuses nuits s'avançait pour laisser sa bouche efflorer son membre déjà tendu sous le vêtement.

Il l'observa faire avec délectation, sentant la caresse douce de ses lèvres naviguer partout où la chair se formait. Il n'y avait pas de limite à son dévouement dans de telle situation si bien qu'il gémit faiblement dès lors qu'il la sentit user simplement de ses dents pour descendre le tissu qui cachait son sexe.

Immédiatement, sur son membre à demi-découvert, il sentit les plies de ses lèvres taquiner son gland doucement d'abord puis de façon plus prononcée. Spike se cambra avidement, la suppliant à travers l'attitude de son corps d'aller plus loin dans ses attentions.

C'est alors que sa langue rencontra sa verge, laissant le vampire renverser sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir euphorisant. Elle ne pouvait user que de sa bouche, étant toujours bloqués sous sa carrure, cela dit, elle était merveilleuse en toute circonstance.

Il bascula de nouveau le visage vers elle, l'instinct de l'animal faisait puissamment écho en lui. Il saisit d'une main la douceur de sa chevelure, la força de nouveau à plonger ses iris au fond de l'océan de convoitise de ses prunelles afin qu'elle est conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Puis, tout à fait famélique, il la pria d'un regard ténébreux et intransigeant de reprendre ses précédentes douceurs.

Et cette fois, à son grand bonheur, elle ne s'attarda pas à seulement taquiner son sexe mais l'entoura pleinement de la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Sous les va et viens frustrant quand elle ralentissait le rythme, le mettant au supplice quand elle jouait de tous ses atouts, Spike perdait la tête.

Sa main se raffermit soudainement sur ses cheveux, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements, les allongeant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, noircis par l'excès, le vice, la luxure…Elle en voulait toujours plus. Et il ne rechignait jamais à lui donner.

Sur le bord de la rupture, il finit par relâcher sa crinière afin de lui permettre de finir seule ce qu'elle s'appliquait à lui offrir avec passion. La puissante décharge vint alors par vague, alors qu'il abreuvait sa gorge de sa semence. Pleinement satisfait.

Toutefois, ça n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là.

Elle allongea sa tête sur lit, la penchant sur le côté de façon tout à fait languissante. Il connaissait ça. Ses yeux de braises réclamaient leur unicité.

Il allait lui donner, c'était certain, mais selon ses règles.

Adroitement, il se déplaça, lui rendant la mobilité de ses bras et quitta la jeune femme ainsi que son lit. Sous son action, elle se releva et s'assit pour l'observer de façon tout à fait perplexe. Et là, devant ses yeux qu'elle ne détournait jamais plus de sa chair, il ôta un à un ses vêtements. Son cuir, sa simple chemise, ses chaussures, son pantalon accompagné de son sous vêtements déjà descendus à demi sur ses cuisses.

- Viens !

Nu comme le monde l'avait vu naître, dans un murmure sévère, il tendit la main vers elle. Elle devait le rejoindre, il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Pourtant il vit une pointe d'opposition renaître dans son attitude. Il en rit sous un sourire presque carnassier car il ne lui laisserait certainement pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

D'ailleurs, dès l'instant où cette réflexion traversa son esprit, hâtivement, il se pencha au dessus du lit et l'attrapa par le col du haut de son pyjama. Tout en la tirant hors du lit, elle se débattit quelque peu, n'hésitant pas à griffer avec acharnement la peau de son dos.

Et que les enfers lui en soit témoin, mais il dépérissait de respect pour sa combativité, pour sa vivacité, sa fougue… Il existait tant de choses.

Debout sur le sol de la chambre, il conduit sans ménagement son corps contre la porte de son placard. Il fit bien attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit lorsqu'il la plaqua contre celle-ci. Il fallait garder à l'esprit qu'il y avait deux autres occupantes dans cette maison.

Obstruant de son corps la moindre échappatoire pour la Tueuse, il attacha l'intégralité de sa nudité contre elle. Ses mains alors accrochées à ses hanches remontèrent incessamment sur son cou, ajustant son front contre le sien, sa bouche près de la sienne.

Ils s'épiaient, s'affrontaient du regard. Il aurait pu la dévorer. Elle aurait pu le rendre poussière. Cela depuis si longtemps.

Toutefois, au lieu de ça, ils préféraient s'évanouir dans les limbes des plaisirs de l'obscénité ayant trouvé le parfait moyen de combler toutes leurs envies.

Dans le feu de l'action, il leur autorisa enfin à retrouver l'impétuosité de leurs lèvres qui connaissait tout de leurs jumelles. Elles s'échauffaient, désespéraient à approfondir plus intensément la saveur frémissante de leur partenaire de nuit. Les bras de la jeune femme se suspendirent à ses épaules, les laissant glisser lascivement du haut de celle-ci jusqu'à son abdomen en de vilaines griffures.

Soudain, elle quitta sa bouche pour s'attaquer plantureusement à la peau de son cou, sa gorge, ses mamelons. Experte qu'elle était, elle léchait suavement chacune de ses zones érogènes. L'un et l'autre savait exactement comment réagissait le corps de l'autre. Sur ce point là, il n'y avait plus de secret.

La pièce entière était envahit de leur gémissements qu'ils tempéraient au maximum. Et dans leur cas, étant donné la façon dont se répondaient leur deux corps, c'était loin d'être une mince affaire. Mais il s'en contentait. Rien que l'idée de la prendre ici-même était suffisamment excitante pour canaliser leur plaisir mutuel de gémir l'ivresse qui s'emparait d'eux.

Toujours pendu à elle, Spike laissait ses propres mains vagabonder sur la chair de ses reins couverte encore du tissu bien encombrant. La main gauche de Buffy s'infiltra dans sa chevelure permettant à l'autre de descendre avec gourmandise jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'elle saisit entre la douceur de ses doigts.

S'en était trop !

Abruptement, sous la stupeur instantanée de son amante, il arracha les boutons de son chemisier, libérant la rondeur parfaite de ses seins. Il retira pleinement le vêtement et immédiatement, sous la pression de ses mains sur ses omoplates, sa bouche vint suçoter ce sublime sommet rosi. Sous l'assaut, la belle blonde réagit instantanément. Ses mains s'attachèrent plus profondément à toute son anatomie. Elle creva de nos pouvoir expulser un rugissement lorsqu'il mordilla de plus en plus sévèrement ces jolies pointes empourprées qui glissaient entre ses canines.

Après encore quelque attentions sur ses rondelles, il décida de retrouver le confort de ses lèvres, se débarrassant tous deux du pantalon de nuit de l'Elue qui se retrouva aussi nue que le vampire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, s'écartant de sa bouche, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses puis souleva son corps du sol, laissant la jeune femme enserrer machinalement sa taille. Entre eux, leur intimité se frottait l'une contre l'autre. Caressant doucement de son sexe la rose qui réclamait son union.

Seulement, il n'opérerait pas cet acte tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de s'enfoncer en lui à travers cette danse frustrante qu'il faisait perdurer. Mais il se refusait constamment à elle, embrassant simplement ses lèvres charnues, les lobes de son oreille, la tendresse de son cou.

Elle s'agrippa soudain brusquement à sa nuque, la tête enfouie près de son oreille et murmura pour la première fois ce soir :

- Fais-le.

S'il elle devait le supplier, elle devait le faire mieux que ça.

- Je ne t'ai pas très bien compris. S'amusa-t-il à ses dépends, accentuant le mouvement d'effleurement contre les lèvres de son intimités.

- Prends-moi maintenant !

- Soit.

Dans la seconde, mettant fin à leur calvaire mutuel, il s'enfonça de tout son long en elle sous leur complaintes qu'ils avalèrent à travers les lèvres de l'autre. Les coups de reins du vampire, copiés par la ferveur de la Tueuse, inversait sans cesse le rythme de la véhémence de ce moment, ralentissant et amplifiant le feu de leurs impulsions. Son visage basculait dans son cou, recherchait de nouveau sa bouche, laissait une trace humide sur toutes les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre. Leur étreinte mutuel comprimait l'intégralité de leur être qui frémissait, vibrait, se noyait de tout leur soûl dans la suprématie de leur dévotion.

Les mouvements s'accéléraient de nouveau quand Spike s'arrêta, enfoncé profondément en elle. D'une main qui maintenait toujours son bassin, il utilisa l'autre pour l'infiltrer sous ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque. Les yeux de l'Elue, précédemment clos, s'ouvrirent dans la pause de leur immersion. Il força son regard, dévoré par les vertiges, à s'ancrer au sien et contempla la beauté sulfureuse qui subsistait sur chaque détail de son être.

Et soudain, il sourit sardoniquement sous l'idée brillamment excitante qui venait de faire son nid dans son crâne.

Aussitôt, il se détacha un instant d'elle. Le temps suffisant pour la retourner et pousser son corps contre le long miroir de sa chambre. Ils restèrent plantés devant le reflet de la nudité de Buffy, la seule à apparaître dans le relfet du miroir. Il colla suavement son buste à son dos, la raideur de son sexe frottant les prémisses de son fessier. Ses bras l'entourèrent, les doigts d'une main efflorant de façon intempestive son sein ceux de l'autre firent leurs chemins sous sa gorge laissant deux doigts s'engouffrer entre ses fines lèvres qu'elle suçota sensuellement.

L'un et l'autre la regardèrent à travers le miroir aussi avide et désespérer. D'un rapide jeu de jambes, Spike écarta celles de Buffy et la fit se pencher légèrement afin de trouver la position parfaite pour fusionner une fois encore à elle. Dès que son intimité s'ouvrit à la sienne, le choc brutal poussa un râle contenu à s'échapper de leurs deux cordes vocales. Dans la chaleur de ces entrailles, il était comblé.

Buffy se retenait sur les bords du miroir sous la submersion sensitive du vampire. Elle gardait à présent la tête affaissée, l'empêchant de s'observer pleinement à l'œuvre sous cette scène tout à fait inhabituel. Ce détail déplu fort à Spike. Il fallait qu'elle voie la vérité bien en face dans ce papier d'argent où seul sa silhouette appraissait, dansant seul sous les attention grisante de Spike.

- Regarde-toi dans la glace.

Perdu dans les affres du plaisir, elle releva mollement son visage, guidée par le son de sa voix, libérée grâce à l'assujettissement. Il l'observa se rendre compte de l'indécence et de la joie qu'elle prenait lorsqu'ils s'unissaient.

Alors comme pour convaincre son esprit dans ce moment capital, il renchérit le timbre gravement hypnotique :

- Vois la vérité sur ton visage à chaque fois que je te prends. Vois ta vraie nature. Tu peux la sentir se répandre en toi alors que je suis en toi. Ta place est avec moi…

Il mordilla le cartilage de son oreille puis conclut dans un souffle comme la plus sincère des confessions :

- Je suis celui qui te maintient en vie.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un choc immense sur son visage alors qu'il accentuait le rythme en elle. Dans le miroir, il vit une larme rouler sur son visage qu'il essuya d'un revers du doigt.

Jamais il ne serait rassasié de ses gémissements, de son toucher, de ses émotions… De tous ces détails qui forgeaient sa nature.

Il s'enfonça alors en elle avec une vigueur plus soutenue, s'attardant intensément alors qu'il l'observait avec envie se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

Souhaitant par-dessus tout goûter ce liquide savoureux, il attrapa fermement ses cheveux, ramenant brutalement son visage contre le creux de son épaule. Cambré contre lui, les yeux dans les siens, il approcha lentement ses lèvres de sa blessure, appréciant chaque seconde qui le conduisait jusqu'à la saveur de son sang.

Tout contre sa bouche, il la goûta doucement du bout de la langue. Le regard de son aimée se perdait dans l'égarement conquérant de leurs ébats. Puis, finalement, il permit à leur bouche de s'épouser, se délectant de l'appétence exquise de son sang comblé par l'ardeur de leur baiser.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'intempérances.

Et alors que le temps s'écoula et qu'ils s'approchaient rapidement de l'apogée de leur danse, Spike accéléra tant la cadence que même si leurs bouches s'harmonisaient, leurs complaintes passaient parfois la barrière de leurs lèvres. L'exaltation était telle qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas songer à la réalité.

Surtout qu'après quelques autres puissants heurts, Buffy expira sa jouissance en mordant férocement sa lèvre, mêlant la saveur exquise de leur sang mutuel.

Et, il n'en fallut pas plus que cette pensée et l'intimité de l'Elue compressant agréablement son sexe pour que Spike se déverse en elle dans un soupir de contentement que la jeune fille avala entre deux touchés de lèvres.

A moitié affalés contre le miroir, ils restèrent ainsi quelque secondes, les yeux clos, sans chercher à émettre un mouvement. Sa joue apposée contre celle de son amante offrait l'impression d'une simplicité qui ne durait jamais longtemps. Son cœur, mélodie tout aussi tambourinant qu'apaisante de ces instants, naviguaient dans chaque recoin de son esprit.

Il patientait ainsi jusqu'à l'écorchure de dernières paroles qu'elle lui prononcerait ce soir.

Finalement, après un temps, il la sentit s'esquiver de son étreinte le forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Il suivit sa silhouette ramasser ses vêtements, se couvrant presque chastement. Après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, s'en était presque risible.

- Vas-t-en maintenant.

Son timbre, ses yeux, les marques de son visage étaient l'expression claire du dédain et du mépris qu'elle aimait lui témoigner.

Il secoua la tête dans un sourire mi-triste mi-amusé, trop habitué à ce genre de comportement et traversa la chambre pour se rhabiller promptement.

Puis, une fois assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, d'un pied de chaque côté, il la contempla adossée à son placard. Elle mettait tout en œuvre pour s'obliger à ne pas croiser ses yeux… comme toujours. Sauf qu'il ne s'en sentit pas offusqué ce coup-ci. Car elle déviait seulement son regard sur le miroir, témoin de leurs ébats. Et à cet instant, il aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Elle s'était soumis à lui. Avait jugé au fond du reflet de la glace la véracité des émotions qui la parcourrait en sa présence. Elle continuait toujours de le fixer par ailleurs. C'était là bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer pour cette nuit.

Sur cette réflexion, il s'esquiva en toute discrétion comme l'ombre errante de la nuit. Le « sans-âme » en peine et torturé qu'il était rentra chez lui aussi mélancolique que comblée.

La Tueuse… Auteure de tourments perpétuels, instigatrice de nuits de pure plaisir, guerrière redoutablement efficace…

Un empire pour ses beaux yeux.

Sa vie pour une minute de son amour…

* * *

**Voili, voilou !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis si le coeur vous en dit.**

**A plus tout le monde ! :D**


End file.
